The Joke No One Laughs At
by Drosselmyer-a-writer
Summary: Hello kiddies. It's me Gotham's very own Clown Prince of Crime! This is the story of how I got a bird of my very own, the gruesome painful way. So Nyeh Batsy!
1. Vermillion

_**Chapter One**_

 _ **Vermilion**_

Robin is so fucking screwed. He's in the most dire situation he's ever been in. His blood pouring out in rivulets staining the pavement vermilion. His body broken from the hits before. His nose and mouth pouring blood, while his ribs screamed in anger. Robin never felt this much pain before, but he cast it aside. Wanting to keep resilient as he curses the Joker in his head. Then the sound of metal hits the pavement, The Joker cackles as he stalks back into the room with a crowbar. Ready for another round of hit the birdie with a weapon.

"Dammit." Robin mutters softly under his breath as The Joker gets nearer to his prone form.

The Joker seemed irate with his captive as he says " I'm not happy with you, Bird Boy. I wanted to hear your lovely screams echo across the room..but you haven't been participating very much. Maybe a proper meeting with my crowbar will motivate you. Which one hurts more ...A.."

The Joker takes the crowbar and slams down with his body weight. The crowbar lands on Robin's right shin, making a disturbing cracking noise that fills the room. The Boy Wonder lets out a gasp, but doesn't allow himself to scream. He clenches his teeth hard, putting everything he has not to give the psychopath that pleasure. He be damned if he let the Joker win.

"or...B"

The maniac swings the crowbar like a batter about to hit a home-run, with the home-run being Robin's bleeding body. The Boy Wonder's right side takes the blow as he finally lets out a horrid scream.

The Joker laughs his signature laugh which echos through the cavernous metal walls, obvious pleased with himself. His pride consumes his soul.

The Joker leans down to gloat. He faces Robin, with a sinister grin splaying on his lips. Robin feels the blood pooling in his mouth from the internal injuries, as an act of spit, he spits the blood on The Joker's face. The Joker jumps away in mock disgust, but amusement lights up his eyes. He looks down at Robin and sensually licks the blood from his lips. The smell of blood and iron fills the room as Robin shivers.

"Your predecessor was so much more well behaved." he croons."Someone needs to teach you some manners, Boy Blunder. I know a great place to start."

The Joker goes for another swing, but drops the crowbar at the last second. He looks contemplative as he spoke, "You know I was just going to leave you here,and let you blow up in smithereens... but I realized something. I'm incredibly jealous of Batsy! He gets all the toys, the glory ,and the sidekicks." The Joker purrs "sidekick" as if it's his favorite new word. He rubs his hands together, as if he's about to open the best present in his chaotic life.

"I figured since Batsy has more than one bird in the belfry, he can spare you. Can you imagine all the fun we can have together?! Now, let's put a face to my pet birdie."

The air becomes tense as Robin's heart stops. Terror fills his trembling frame. In his head, he's begging for anyone to save him. But, he knows all his damn whining will do him no good. So, he starts to cuss in his head, "Fuck! FUCK! FUCK THIS ASSHOLE! BATMAN GET JOKER'S BITCH ASS AWAY."

Joker leans over, casting a shadow, and rips the mask off of Robin. Robin gasps out an almost silent no.

"Huh...Jason Todd" he purrs,"I thought you'd be blond under that mask?"

The Joker grabs Jason's chin, making the poor boy face him.

"Go to HELL!" Jason hoarsely screams at The Joker, but the psychopath doesn't seem fazed.

"It would be a shame if I let the bats out the bag, wouldn't it Jason dear."

The Boy Wonder feels all the courage leave his body with just those words. The fear inside his heart takes over him like a plague.

Jason trembles as the Joker begins to caress his face. Acting like a father soothing a child wracked with nightmares.

The maniac continues his monologue.

"We wouldn't want that, would we Jason." the Joker emphasizes.

Jason lets out a broken no, agreeing with the mad man desires.

The blood lost and pain catches up with Jason, he collapses into The Joker's waiting arms.

The Joker chuckles softly as he whispers into his captive ear "Oh birdie, I have so many plans for you. I've always wanted a jester of my own."

* * *

 _ **(Writer) Hey Guys~!**_

 _ **(Muse) Sooooooo... Who came here thinking this was a crack fic? Was it crackish enough?**_

 _ **(Writer) *Is not impressed with her muse***_

 _ **(Muse) RUDE~!**_

 ** _(Writer) ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed this~! Muse and I hope to see you for the next chapter and please comment. Comments are welcome!_**

 ** _(Muse) I HOPE YOU CRIED AND FAV US IF YOU LIKE US~!_**

 ** _(Writer) Bye!_**

 ** _(Muse) Laugh and WEEP~!_**


	2. Green

Chapter Two

Green

I feel numb as I lay here half awake with my eyes closed tight. Everything happend so fast the beating, The Joker stripping off my mask, and the implication that came of him knowing our secret identity's. I never thought someone could hurt me this much. I always imagined myself as invincible. Nothing could touch me with Batman having my six. But...I was fucking wrong. Everything has gone to shit. How the fuck could this happen? Maybe if I been a little strong...No... I was strong enough. If only I hadn't let my pride take over, if only I listen to Batman and hadn't gone after The Joker by myself. But, there's nothing I can do except pull through until Batman comes to rescue me. Wait...

Something touching my hair...

No...someone is petting my hair..What the fuck?

I slowly opens my eyes and see the Joker's bitch ass face. Horror washes over me as I realize my head is on his lap, my wrists are handcuffed in front of me, and my right leg is in a cast.

"My oh my, the little birdie finally opens his eyes, and such a lovely shade of green." The Joker pinches my cheek like a psycho auntie then causally pets my hair.

I feel a shiver go down my spine as my thoughts beg him to stop.

"Having broken bones isn't all it's cracked up to be huh Jason." The Joker giggles and gently lifts my head to stand up.

He moves out from underneath me before snatching his hands back, leaving my head slamming against the futon. "Shit." I mumble softly as I groan in agony.

"Jason dear, we really do need to work on your mouth, but that's gonna have to wait." The Joker dramatically opens his jacket. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a stack of papers held together by a small sparkly purple paper clip. He takes the stack and slams it onto my ribs. I bite my lip as I groan again.

"As you can tell Jason, my papers are in order. Go on...Take a look!"

I shift into a sitting position, letting the wall support my head and back. I lift my still handcuffed wrists and began to scan through the papers. What the hell? Everything is written in green crayon. I can barely understand any of it. The words are scattered all over the place, with doodles of robins in red crayon on the corners of the pages. There's stains all over them. From what I don't know, I don't even wanna know. There's even a few fake adoption papers. "Um...what?" I mumble. Letting The Joker know that I have no clue what he wants.

He sighs dramatically and points his finger down like he's correcting a small child. Indicating the bottom of the stack.

I flip to the last page, which looks like a contract. A contract someone would use to sell their soul over to the devil. Huh, seems about right.

"So, Jason dear" he drawls out my name slowly. "Here's the deal. You stay here and be my toy, pet, maid, sidekick ,whatever floats my boat. Or...I'll tell the world who daddy is."

"You Wouldn't Dare!" I yell.

The Joker laughs and gets in my face. His grin full blown and eyes narrowed, "You wanna bet Todd? Because we all know what trouble Bruce would be in if his little secret got out." He giggles like the cat who caught the robin as he continues "The poor bat wouldn't last a day! Do you really want that on your head?"

I shiver as he hands me a red crayon.

"Now, sign the contract, and pledge your undying servitude. Even a bird brain like you can do that." He giggles.

My hands shake as I slowly write my soul over. I sign my name in shitty cursive. I feel my heart lose a beat as The Joker snatchs the papers up in glee. I'm screwed, I'm fucking screwed. I just sold myself to a psychopath. Just...Fuck my life.

"Let's go over some ground rules! First..." The Joker starts before the door slams open with one of The Joker's goons walking in."Um Boss...We have Batman on line one..."

The Joker then smiles brightly and screeches "Oh Goody! Let's go show your daddy what you've been up to!" He grabs my shirt and yanks me up. He drags me out the small room, and into another room?

I try to look around but The Joker tugs my arm, leading me down a flight of stairs into a L shaped hallway before finally shoving me through a heavy iron door. "Welp! Found the torture room." I think as I quickly scan the room. Chains everywhere, a person sized bird cage in one corner, a wall of torture tools, blood stains on the floor and walls, an examination table with thick looking bindings, an old electric chair in the middle of the room, and a flatscreen tv... with Batman's face on it. Yipee.

The Joker drags me over to the chair facing Batman and straps my arms and legs in before I could have a chance to fight back. He walks over to an eerie control panel and flips a switch. The whole room is filled with a soft humming. "Your Live Jason!" he cruelly puns.

I look at Bruce and feel my heart drop. He's tense. Even with his cowl on, I can tell he's upset.

"Joker let him go! He has nothing to do with this conflict between you and me!" Batman shouts as he clenches his fists.

"You should of thought of that before you brought anyone into our war Batsy!" The Joker snarls. "Oh! That reminds me...your birdie and I made a pact. He's all mine now." The psychopath pulls out the papers and flashes them to Batman.

"That's not even the best part! If you try anything to save your bird, I'll just have to tell the world who you really are...Bruce Wayne."

A few goons gasp as the Joker continues to release chaos in the form of words.

"Let's not forget the added bonus! I'll kill little Jason right in front of you! And Batsy I won't go soft. I'll rip all the fingernails off his fingers, cut out his tongue, scoop his eyes out with spoon, break both arms and legs, and end it all with gutting him like a fish." The Joker says with all seriousness.

I throw up in my mouth. Scratch that. I throw up on my chest, and the Joker doesn't even notice me, with his eyes looking like a rabid racoon. No, The Joker's attention is all on Batman. Soaking up every flinch and twitch the man I call my dad makes on my behalf.

"Well then! I've said my little piece! I think it's time I hang up and go enjoy breaking in my new toy. TTYN Batsy!" The Joker chuckles and the screen suddenly goes dark.

Any hope I had is long gone by now.

The Joker looks over and huffs. "Jason dear, you should know better than to throw up all over Uncle J's floor. I'll just have to punish you." The Joker sets the electric chair on low and flicks it on. Bolts of electricity go through me for what feels like hours, as I scream. The electricity shuts off and I let out a gasp in relief.

"Sir...I'm sorry to stop your session but if you continue you'll kill the bat punk." A voice commanding respect says.

I look over and see a sturdily built goon talking to The Joker. He looks well kept with a clean Jokerized lab coat over jeans, long sleeve shirt, and steel toe boots.

"Oh Vicky, you spoil all my fun!"The Joker sighs.

The goon looks annoyed. "Sir, as your medic, that's my job."

The Joker giggles, "You're right. Go ahead and fix him up. I'll pick up Robbypoo after your done."

Next thing I know, the goon is picking me up and carrying me out the room. He carries me back into the L shaped hallway and walks into one of the random rooms.

Inside is a medical room, with an examination table, wall cabinets, broken in medical equipment on a tidily kept counter/ desk, beat up chair, and a decontamination shower.

I get lightly toss onto the examination table as the goon walks over to the cabinets. He pulls out a box of sterile gloves, cotton balls, and a squirt bottle. "Alright kid, I'm going get you into the shower and then we'll get to the not so fun stuff later..." The goon walks back over and carries me over to the shower. "I'm going have to undress you, and give you a shower. So, don't freak out on me."

He slowly takes off the bandages on my chest as I hiss. When did I lose my shirt? So, this whole time I've been without a shirt? Geez...Then, my pants and boxers are gone. I feel a gush of cold air on my naked body, making me shiver violently.

He pushes me into the shower and switches the bar over. The water hits my face hard. 'It's fucking freezing' I shiver violently.

"Shit. Sorry, kid." the man mumbles as he turns it over to the warm side.

I let out a sigh in relief. My wounds sting with the water, but it's worth it. I feel warmth for first time since being in this hellhole. The hot water relaxs my muscles and I tune everything out. I just let myself enjoy this one moment of bliss. I must really zoned out because, next thing I know, I'm washed and out the shower, getting dried off with a towel and dressed. I look down and see I'm in slightly big black boxers and navy blue sweat pants with Superman's logo all over the place. 'Really?'

"One of the younger recruits offered up some clothes for your ass."

He must of seen a look of confusion on my face.

The goon sighs and drops me back onto the examining table. He walks over to his supplies and quickly puts on a pair of gloves. He grabs the cotton balls and the bottle, walking back over to me. His shoulders are tense, like he's not excited for whatever is about to happen next.

"I'm going to be honest, this is going to hurt like a bitch. Boss man only has homemade saline as a wound cleaner."

My eyes go wide...saline...sterilized salt water. The Joker really does want to rub salt in my wounds.

"Stay still and I can get done quickly. But, if you fight or struggle, I'll have to restrain you."

I nod and tightly close my eyes, bracing myself.

That's when I feel it. The burning sensation on the right side of my rib. I let out a muffle scream, as he quickly wipes the gash. I want to bolt as he continues cleaning my wounds, before re-wrapping my ribs. .By the time he was done patching me up, I'm barely functioning. I'm physically, mentally, and spiritually exhausted. I don't even have the strength to move on my own.

"Is he done, Vicky?" The Joker says as he strides into the room.

"Yes sir, he's all set to go. But, he needs to rest." the goon says as he putting away the medical supplies.

"Guess i'll just have to play with my little birdie later." The Joker crooningly promises.

The Bitch Ass walks over and picks me up with ease. Like a father would carry his young son to bed.

We end up back in the smaller room within a room, and he drops me on the futon. He fastens my wrists above me in a seriously uncomfortable position. I'm pretty sure those chains weren't there earlier. How come I didn't notice this stuff before? Am I really that fucking out of it?

"Do you like the sheets? I pick them out especially for you."

'Sheets?' I look at the futon, and notice the sheets have Robin's logo on them.

'The fuck, I though he was originally planning on killing me, not dragging my ass into hell the entire time?'

"More like you were unconscious for fourteen hours."he spoke rather flatly. "Giving me plenty of time to do some shopping (he forgot to pick up clothes), a few minor renovations, and general robin proofing. I even got one of my goons to make chains for ya! Isn't that lovely."

'Shit. Can the psychopath read minds now?'

"No birdbrain, you've been speaking out loud." he raucously laughed out, obviously pleased with himself. He then walks out the room, shouting "Good Night, Jaybird!" and leaving me alone.

By now i'm brokenly sobbing, what did I do to get screwed over so much? Being Robin was the best thing that ever happened to me, and then The Joker barged in and waked it with a crowbar. I wish he had killed me instead. I wish Bruce, or Alfred, or even Goldie were here. I feel my soggy eyes get heavy and I fall sleep, leaving all thought behind me.

* Saline is actually really good for cleaning wounds. The reason The Joker uses homemade saline, is to add in a lot more salt than necessary.* * Vicky's real name is Vidic*

Writer: Also, My Muse is a sadistic child~!

Muse: I'm sorry, I'm not the one who came up with what The Joker would do to poor Jason if Batman came to get him back. I could barely edit that scene.

Writer: WELP! You wanted angst! I'm just providing you with your drug! ANGST JUNKIE!

Muse: *mumbles* Trueeeee

Writer: ANYWAY! Thank you all for reading our sin and I do hope you comment and fav~! We really do appreciate it! WE love you all fellow readers! *muttering in back* Muse wants y'all to know there is no pressure to review. We won't burn you alive if you don't~! You do you fellow reader!

Muse: *Confused* You do you?

Writer: *looks done* YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! GEEZ!

Muse: *Still confuse* I don't know...

Writer: *sighs, knowing she'll have to explain later* BYE GUYS~!

Muse: Bye! *Rides off on the angst train*


	3. Silver

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Silver**_

 _ **Warning for mentions of child prostitution (nothing lemon or lime)**_

The Clown Prince of Crime heads to his closet were his new toy v is sleeping. With a skip in his step he opens the closet door wide. Jason is fast asleep on his futon, a small grin adorning his face, blissfully unaware of what's to come. Joker bends down and coos, "Dearie, it's time to get up. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming, the sun is out. Wait...Hahaha! That's right you can't see any of that because you're in a closet." He gives the the waking Jason a harsh tug on his hair.

Immediately, the now awake Boy Wonder yelps. He reaches for The Joker, but finds his hands are securely chained to the wall. He then uses the chains to pull himself up into a sitting position, the metal chafing his wrists. The deranged purple wearing lunatic giggles and yanks his hands out of Jason's hair.

The Joker rummages through his pockets with vigor. While searching, he throws random things down like moon pies, flowers, exploding joker cards, fuzzy handcuffs, and a few laser pointers. He finally gives out a garish."Aha."

He pulls out a robin engraved silver key, leans down and unlocks his captive pet. Jason immediately tries to attack the person determined to make a joke out of him. He instead falls into the mad clown, pushing them down to the floor with a splat. All Jason feels is anger and fear as he starts to choke his tormentor . He's shaking while he squeezes as tightly as he can around The Joker neck. Joker lets out a small gasp, but it slowly turns into a cackle.

"Haha Jason If you could only see yourself! The animal I've made you." Jason feels his grip loosen and The Joker takes his chance and taught. "Did I strike a nerve? My oh my! You need to learn more self control Jaybird." He kicks Jason at one of the walls hard enough to leave a hole.(It's a fairly thick wall too)

Joker stands up and dust himself off like he didn't just get choked a few seconds ago. "Are you done now, pumpkin? I have plans for you boy blunder, that involve being outside the closet." The Joker walks over to Jason and pets his head."So, Are you going to behave..." He leans into the boy's ear as his hands move to lightly squeeze Jason's neck. "Or...Do I need to put a collar and leash on you. I might even add in dog ears for the hell of it."

Jason squirms and tries to get the Joker's hands off his neck. "Well Todd?"

"No...I'll behave."Jason begrudgingly replies.

"Good boy. We have business to attend to!" The Joker releases Jason's neck with ease. Letting him get up on his own power, before cackling and grabbing Jason wrist. Leading him out the closet, like they were the bestest friends in the world. The maniac leads the poor boy through his bedroom, down a flight of stairs, and the L-shape corridor leading our duo into the den.

 **Jason's P.O.V**

I quickly look around and note every sad detail. From carpet being the nasty ass beige that comes from white being really gross. To the peeling green with purple bats wallpaper. There's even a few stained couches scattered around an old television with a Combo Player.

"Time for your makeover Jason, out with the old Rob in with the new Jest." The Bitch Ass says as he pulls suit bag from out of absolutely nowhere. What the fuck?

"I procured you a suit just like mine, so now we can be suit buddies." The Joker says with manic grin on his face as he hands me the tacky mini purple suit. "Put it on and give me a twirl. I want to see what I bought."

He owns me, He can make me do whatever he wants. Fuck. I remember the last time I was in this position, when I was living on the streets doing what I had to do to survive. Things that no one should have to do. Being pimped out and passed around, I felt so _god damn_ degraded. Now, I'm reminded of that despairing situation.

I slowly spin, feeling the Joker's eyes on me. He's eyes intensify, as I put the suit on. It's like he's taking pictures in his head. I wonder if he'll pimp me out too, or does he want to keep me all to himself.

I can't go through that again. I hope Bruce will forgive me, but I'd rather be in hell than ever be in that position again. So I bolt.

Top speed, I'm running as fast as I can. I have to get out of here. I open a weirdly heavy door. Please be the exit, please be the exit, please be the...torture room. I feel horror washing over me. I ran right into the freaking torture room. I have no time to think, I just power on through like a speeding bullet. The only thing on my mind is escape. Yeah that's not what happened. I hit a brick wall hard. The brick wall being a sturdy 6'4 ft. goon.

"Slow yeh roll, laddie. Boss isn't done with yeh." The goon says in a thick Irish accent. The goon grabs my arms and swing me around with ease.

Now turned around I'm greeted with a bitch-slap to the face. The sound of it echos in the room, as The Joker's face is consumed with rage.

"How dare you run away from me!" The Joker screams in my face and he goes with another slap on my other cheek. I grit my teeth and let no noise leave my lips. The Joker drops his hands and instead grabs my arm. My body shudders remembering what I know is coming.

The Joker freezes up, looking into my eyes. My dark silver lining, he knows...

 _ **Joker P.O.V.**_

How could I not notice it before? My jester has been hurt bad. From someone other than me, but surely not from Batman. Hugsy Wugsy doesn't have a bad bone in his body.

I look at Jason unsuccessfully trying to curl away from me. "Greg my Irish Creme, let Birdie-boy go. I'll punish him properly." The big buff cheeto puff lets go of Jason, and my jester falls to the floor.

I drag Jason across the room, yanking the squirming mess up, and slamming him on the examination table. I can from his eyes he's terrified. Good, It'll be easier to get answers out of him. I grab his chin tightly, making his face look at only me. Unable to shy away from horrible truths. "Tell me what's going through your head Jaybird."

Jason shivers and pointedly says nothing. "Not the answer I want." I let go of his chin and strike him with another blow to the face. He needs to learns to answer me. "Tell me the truth, Todd. I won't ask again."

My jester lets out a dry chuckle. It buzzes my senses. Like a bomb about to exploded. "Why bother pretending to care! Most people just go ahead and fuck me!" he shouts out.

I feel my stomach turn. I don't know why, so I put it aside. Instead I go ahead and ask Jay the big boy questions. "I'm not going to screw you, Jason. I may be villain, but even I wouldn't stoop that low." I see a sense of relief go through him. "So tell me Todd, who would stoop that low."

Jason shivers and grunts out "Why should I tell you?" He sighs and looks away with sad eyes and whispers "Not even Batman figured it out." Batman...Not even my Batsy knew. I feel rage, anger, fury! How dare he?! How dare my Batsy not take care of our little bird.

"Well! I'm just going to get on with your punishment. You did try to run away after all." I drag him off the table, and lock him spread eagle in a set of chains. Jaybird is struggling hard to fight back. Trying to scratch, claw and bite his way out...Good. Jason should have a fire in his soul, all brash arrogance, and fervid grace.

I pull a stapler out of one of my jacket pockets. "I think it's time to finally lay down the rules Jason." I tell him as I put shiny silver staples in both his arms.

"No more trying to run from our deal. Next time I will hurt your family, before I slowly break every bone in your legs." This time I staple close to his neck. My little birdie looks ruffled, and in pain.

"Your my very own Jest now, so at least pretend your sense of humor didn't run away screaming." Two more staples go in his bicep.

"Obey me, and speak when spoken to." Two staples go into his lower arms.

Jason smirks out "Do you really think I'll listen to a fucking bastard like you."

I growl and staple two on his broken ribs. He moans in pain no longer smirking but still irritatingly defiant."You need to watch your mouth, Jay dearie. If you keep cussing, I'll have to beat some class into you."

I then staple three into his left thigh, while still looking him in the eyes. I see him flinch and gasp out a cry. I can tell he wants to curse me out now, but he's holding himself back. Good. My jester can be taught.

"No one gets to hurt you Jason."

"You're hurting me now." the beat up boy interrupts.

"If you'd let me finish," I aggressively staple a J into his chest. "No one gets to hurt you Jason except me, and on that note no ones going to screw you either." I put another staple in his chest just because.

"No more playing hero, you're my sidekick now. So, don't go saving people unless I give you permission." I staple three more on his right thigh. My jester is groaning in pain, trying to block me out. That won't do. I grab his chin with my free hand and make him look me in the eye. His green eyes looking right back at me. I can see all his pain, all his fear, all his anger, all his hopelessness. It's intoxicating. I feel such power with Jason at my mercy. I let go of his chin and end on a high note.

"Finally, don't leave your shoes on the floor." I let out a small chuckle at the last rule. Classic.

"I don't even have any shoes." he mumbles.

I let the boy go and he hangs on the chains, well I think this went well.

* * *

 **Muse:** Hi, guys. Sorry it's been so long. I got sick, had to end of semester stuff, and went out of town for a meeting/wedding. I grabbed the wrong file to take with me, so I could't edit till we got back.

 **Writer:** _*Tired & Ready to Scream*_ "Yeah. We have had a busy two weeks."

 **Muse:** So Writer, ask me the thing!

 **Writer:** _* Wanting to fight more than before*_ How do garishly go Ahah?

 **Muse:** BE THE JOKER~! _*Laughs so hard, water would come out of her nose*_

 **Writer:** _*Ready to throw self off bridge*_ "You guys see what I deal with."

 **Muse:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the next chapter is pretty much angst and torture.

 **Writer:** "Yup...and we have to write it. Yay...poor Jason."

 **Muse:** That's all folks! _*Copy right not intended*_

 **Writer:** "Bye everyone!"

 **Muse:** _*cough*_ If you have any torture ideas, let us know in your review~!

 **Writer:** _*Looks worried*_ "Oh god, Don't give her any more ideas. You all are just piles of sinnnnnnnnnnn."


End file.
